


Dreams of Green and Gold

by Arvalier



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anime/Manga Art Style, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, don't like don't click
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvalier/pseuds/Arvalier
Summary: Here be the collection of fanarts made for my beloved pairing, added at my own pace.Chapter 1: Fic-inspired art for A Spring Surprise by IgnobleBard
Relationships: Glorfindel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dreams of Green and Gold

He sat down at the table to gather his thoughts and look over a pile of notes the servant had left with him when a man entered the ballroom, looking completely lost. Tall, golden hair, dressed in a simple tunic open at the collar and a pair of worn trousers, the man could have been anyone if not for the aura of light surrounding him and shining in his eyes.

This had to be Glorfindel. Legolas’ heart caught again at the sight of him. He had only seen pictures and tapestries depicting him, usually with sword in hand facing down a Balrog. Now here he was wandering the stronghold unescorted. Legolas forgot to be angry at whoever let Glorfindel loose. He was both captivated and terrified all at once.

~Excerpt from [A Spring Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005230) by [IgnobleBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/).

**Author's Note:**

>  _'Legolas forgot to be angry at whoever let Glorfindel loose.'_  
>    
> Oh your father would definitely remember that the next day. ;D


End file.
